


Just want to love you

by Milddd



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 富豪商人米X蛇英
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milddd/pseuds/Milddd
Summary: 富豪商人米 32岁X 半人半蛇英 23岁 的R18一次去马戏团开表演时，阿尔弗雷德发现团长在和自己的手下虐待可怜的蛇男，出于正义又或者是对亚瑟的好奇出手相救





	Just want to love you

人类的内心总是深不可测的，怡静的纯真外表下隐藏着最肮脏的一面，就像明星们在台上光鲜亮丽地饱受人们的掌声和欢呼，私底下缺有着不可告人的性癖。有的享受被女郎在身上抽打而达到高潮，有的看似德高望重的医生实际上和黑社会有勾结，帮他们在法医的面前洗刷罪名，等等。

富有的商人阿尔弗雷德也不例外，32岁的他俊伟豪迈。年轻的美国长着一头蜂蜜金发，常年在阳光下暴晒锻炼身体而染上小麦金的肤色，生气勃勃的个性下有成熟稳重既性感的一面，他几乎是所有女人完美的妄想的对象。

世上根本不存在完美无瑕的人，阿尔弗雷德对身边主动献上的美人从不感兴趣，身边的男人也只有和他仅存短暂的身体接触。二十世纪初的年代同性依旧被认为不纯之爱，没有一个上流社会的成功人士愿意为了自己性取向而遭到唾弃，这也成为了美国商人一直隐藏的秘密。

不知从何时期男人的身体也让他感到乏味无趣，尽管他的对象口舌的活工比女人更上一层。枯萎的生活让他无法起劲，甚至面对那些他一直喜欢的长相清秀在床上放荡无比的男人也只能勉强射出，无法得到真正的高潮。

“女士们先生们！欢迎来到加科夫马戏团，为了今天我们做了充分的准备介绍新的怪物。”男人在台上兴致勃勃地迎接着台下的观众，人群的压迫感让阿尔弗雷德回神，看着群众们麇集在一块儿用力推搡迫不及待作为第一个看到新物种。

“嘿！你最好别和我作对快点出来！”阿尔弗雷德手指玩弄着手中的拐杖，他的冷漠与高潮的气氛显得格格不入，生意上的烦恼以及自己的秘密似乎让他早已失去了他以往保持乐观的童心。商人用拐杖提起自己的高帽后站起身迅速地整理昂贵的西装准备转身离去，直到他眼角见看到两个魁梧的工作人员手里拿着设圈套套着躲藏在笼子里的男人，两人最终艰难地将毛躁不堪的金发青年从笼子里拖出。

空气顿瞬间变得凝固，不可思议的生物出现在人们面前总是让他们赞叹不已。阿尔弗雷德也在其中，他 瞪目结舌地看着上半身如同正常青年一般有着金灿闪烁的头发，翡翠绿的圆润瞳孔和那粗过分粗厚的眉毛添加了几分可爱。 不过再可爱的连带也无法遮掩他异样的下体，就如同蟒蛇有着丰硕柔软的肉感。 

人们诧异的神情很快转换成惊叹与笑声，新奇的发现总是能抓住人们的眼球，他们站起身高声呼唤着以及拍着手。蛇男颤颤巍巍地低头，所有灯光都聚集在他一人身上，人们不断地注视着他赤裸的身体，口中所发出的嘲讽与蔑视口吻而感到拘束，伶俜有又卑怯地坐在地上等待噩梦结束。

蛇男就像阿尔弗雷德家里石头雕刻的艺术品，旖旎又宁静的脸庞让商人禁不住诱惑多看几眼。直到马戏团的队长暴虐浮躁的个性再次展现在众人的面前，男人从工作人员手里夺取设圈套的棍子毫不客气地在青年洁白赤裸的身体留下一道道红色的伤疤，甚至不忘将棍子捅入蛇男的下体让他发出嘶吼的哭叫声。

“啧，你应该和一个婊子一样放荡点！你看看这些人花了多少钱就只是来看你的，混帐的东西可真是不知道感恩！看样子我是应该教教你如何做一个荡妇取悦他们！”男人说着迅速地解开自己的皮带，恐惧让蛇男本能地转身想要返回笼子里却立马被两个工作人员死死地按在地上。坐在观众席的人没没有丝毫同情，相反不断地在煽动着男人嘴里不断揶揄着蛇男期待看着他被凌辱后的样子。

马戏团队长坐在蛇尾的身上，他背对着观众嘴里发出龌龊的笑声准备当众侵犯蛇男，阿尔弗雷德不知何时跑到台上用他那结实的拐杖猛烈地砸向男人的太阳穴，众人发出骇目惊心的叫声为男人的伤势而感到疼痛。看着雇主受伤的两名员工迅速放开被压在地上捂住哭泣的青年，两人跑到男人身边将他扶起。年轻的商人傲睨自若地注视马戏团队长对自己进行言语上的辱骂，当他想要靠近一步报复阿尔弗雷德便毫不客气地打向他的肋骨，这次团长倒地不起地哭喊咒骂着美国年轻人。

“你没事吧？”阿尔弗雷的心情就像一本书一样，当你翻开另外一页会意外地发现另外一篇截然不同的故事。没等对方的回答商人脱下自己披在肩膀上的外套盖住他冰冷的肌肤，外套上沾满阳光与柠檬清香的味道让他本能地依偎在其中，商人温文尔雅的态度更是让蛇男放下恐惧的心情。阿尔弗雷德慈眉善目的神情在蛇男的眼里就像是救命稻草，求生的欲望下他死死地抓住年长者的裤脚。

“你这该死的狗娘养的——！”

“我说，他卖吗？”商人对于团长的痛斥毫无感觉，甚至可以说是无视他的存在。阿尔弗雷德蹲在蛇男的面前，缓缓地伸手触碰被三人打得红肿的脸颊。起初对方有些惊慌失措地退后，很快在美国人的安抚下变得清净，甚至惬意地享受商人手掌所散发的温暖回蹭。

“哦？你看上这个淫妇？哈！抱歉那时非卖品！”一旦发现阿尔弗雷德对于自己今早刚到手的猎物产生兴趣团长便利用这次机会对他执行报复，恣睢的口吻让年轻的商人脸上淡淡地露出微笑。团长看着男人魁梧的身材缓慢地站起，嘴尖上的笑容依旧挂在脸上，但那冰冷的眼神却让人觉得毛骨悚然。

“10万美金，就现在给你现金。”

“大少爷，你应该知道他比那值钱太多了。想想看变成其他有上流社会富豪的玩物，相信他一天能赚不少钱。” 团长抓住阿尔弗雷的把柄乐在其中，二十世纪初期 10万相当于不许在外干活就能够风光地度过他余生的日子。换作其他人的话男人会没有丝毫犹豫地将蛇男卖出，但是对年轻傲慢的商人他一定要从中敲诈更多钱财。

团长圆滑的嘴脸让阿尔弗雷德想要转身离去，他嘲讽的口吻中刻意地弯下身去靠近抱紧自己左腿的蛇男。年轻的商人知道自己见义勇为的个性有时候是个麻烦，但不知从何时期从起初对蛇男的怜悯变成了渴望。

 

“15万是我最后的出价，如果你不答应的话我就把你非法营业还有非法猎捕，甚至想要侵犯他的罪行一一上报，而他我不需要付一分钱就能带回家。好好想想伙计，你想要走那么多证件吗？” 对方不知道的是阿尔弗雷德不仅仅是个大少爷同时也是继承商人该有的狡诈奸猾，他露出胜利的微笑从西装内侧拿出一盒雪茄悠哉地走到团长面前，暗示性地威胁并将昂贵的雪茄放入对方衬衣口袋里。

“好极了！那我们成交！”面对种种的威胁团长就像被毒打的恶狗，在面对与自己实力悬殊的对象后夹着尾巴逃离。阿尔弗雷德看着面色惨白的交易对象缓缓地点头后拇指与中指之间打响，不一会儿从座席下走来另外两个身材魁梧的男人，其中一人拿着手提箱走到团长面前讲它打开，让男人看着一叠叠金钱摆在自己的面前。

“亲爱的，能麻烦你帮我拿着这个吗？”阿尔弗雷德单膝跪在地上对蛇男莞尔一笑将拐杖递给他，年轻的蛇男虽然有些诧异但很快点头结果对方的物品，没等他反应过来身强力壮的美国人已经将他抱起。

第一次与人类亲密的接触让蛇男想要尽可能地与对方保持距离，但对方身上所散发的安全感却让他依倦其中。蛇男的体重比他所想的要轻许多，原以为他尾巴的长度会增添不少的重量却被想到被自己轻而易举地抱起。回到车里的路上与阿尔弗雷德一起前行的下属脱下自己的外套将它覆盖在蛇男的尾巴上，尽量在离开马戏团时不引起任何人的关注。

下属为阿尔弗雷的打开车门后，商人先是将蛇男抱紧后车位自己再紧随对方坐在身边。或许是从见到这个美国人的第一瞬间他就已经对对方产生了一种依赖，全身缩紧地坐在一旁脑袋紧靠在商人的肩膀上，他的尾巴就像一直温顺地卷着自己的小腿撒娇。阿尔弗雷德没有一句怨言，他低头表情温柔似水地看着年轻的蛇男在与困意做斗争，最后再他用手温柔地爱抚对方蓬松的头发后终于闭上他疲倦的眼皮进入梦乡。

\--------------------------------------------------------

“马蒂！马蒂我回来了！”震耳欲聋的叫喊在蛇男的耳边不断地徘徊着，从昨天的凌晨被一群人逮捕关在笼子里押送到陌生的土地，时时刻刻保持着经崩焦虑的状态，现在他终于能够找到依靠怠倦地依偎在对方的胸口上。

“阿尔弗雷德我在你房间发现马戏团的新物种宣传，我对上帝发誓如果你敢买回来的话——哦我的天！那是什么！？”长相与阿尔弗雷德有几分相似的男人从楼梯迅速走下来，发现双胞胎弟弟抱着一个人兽时他惊慌失措地呐喊着，怀里的蛇男从睡梦中再次被叫醒而感到不满但依旧懒散地揉了揉自己的眼睛。

“抱歉兄弟，你是我唯一认识的兽医，我需要你帮他治疗一下。”  
不等马修从震惊中回过神阿尔弗雷德已经将亚瑟放在沙发上。他小心翼翼地转身看着倦懒地躺在沙发上手里依旧紧握商人双手的人兽，阿尔弗雷德像是在照顾小孩体贴而温柔地抚摸她的头发，亲吻着他的太阳穴不断地安慰着对方。

“告诉我发生什么事，我才能迅速的诊断。”双胞胎弟弟迅速地点头后将台上的一切重新描述，马修在一旁安静地点头眼睛同时不断扫过对方的身体。

“从当时的情形来看大部分上半身都是擦伤，而他的下体被那群混蛋用棍子捅过.....额....我觉得你可能要小心点？”

马修忧心忡忡地观察着蛇男，从他的尾巴颜色来看或许是绿树蟒蛇，翡翠色的尾巴上带点白色的雀斑已经说出他的特征，但这并不意味兽医可以轻举妄动。绿树蟒蛇光鲜亮丽的外表下性格十分凶猛也具有攻击性，他唯独对阿尔弗雷德表现出爱慕之情正是因为对方是他的救命恩人，而马修不一样。

蟒蛇的尾巴不单柔软同时也是致命点，绿树蟒蛇虽说是小型体积但最大可长达180cm，他可不想结尾是冒险被蛇男的尾巴缠绕住窒息而死。变扭的坐姿让蛇男不厌其烦地扭动身体寻找舒适的体位，但下体的痛楚让他难以行动地发出不满的叫声。

“阿尔，打开他的嘴给我看看。”

“嘿！你是医生难道不应该是你来吗？”阿尔弗雷德皱起眉头发出不满的叫声。

“见鬼吧，琼斯！我还不想英年早逝，况且他和你很亲近你不会有事的。”在焦虑不安的气氛下马修也变得比以往冲动，他甚至不在乎父母平时对两人礼节上严峻的监督对着商人竖起中指。

“来，亚瑟....张开嘴给医生看看？”阿尔弗雷德对着马修翻起白眼，他拇指轻柔地触碰蛇男的下唇，利用剩下的手指承托着下颚缓缓地将他的嘴巴打开。

“看吧，马蒂，他根本不会咬人。”亚瑟有些疑惑地看向商人，但想到对方并不会伤害自己且配合地张大自己的嘴巴。

“亚瑟......？

“我给他取的名字，很适合吧？淡然却似温柔的长相。”

”好吧，他看上去无毒，舌头和眼珠都是保持蛇该有的特征——Fuck！你说他不会攻击人！” 马修看着亚瑟乖巧的样子不以为意地靠近，他伸出手指轻轻地触碰对方的牙齿，同时想要确认对方的年龄。不过在医生能够做进一步检查之前蛇男猛烈地用自己尾巴所剩下的力气将他推开。

“我说过他不咬人，但是我没说过他不会攻击人。” 

被说的哑口无言的医生感到十分无奈，但他又不得不理解一个刚被解救出来的人或是动物的心情，多半是带着还未平复的恐慌。阿尔弗雷德坐到亚瑟的身旁让他的脑袋靠在自己结实的胸膛上，柔和地撩过对方的头发到耳朵后面，他府下身子在蛇男的耳旁轻声细语地安抚。

亚瑟似懂非懂地点了点头，商人和医生的眼神交换让他再次靠近蛇男。果不其然这次蛇男不再有任何反抗乖巧地张开嘴等待兽医的检查，马修带上手头后开始仔细地观察眼前的奇异生物。

“我前几天见到一个生物学的朋友，听说军方这几十年来都在做基因研究。” 马修说着拿出棉签迅速地采取样本后放开对方。

“你想表达什么？”

“你应该比我清楚，小时候报纸里就出现大量外籍女性失踪的消息，天知道他们对那些可怜女孩儿们做些什么。”兽医严肃的口吻使阿尔弗雷德不得不再三思考，他现在只希望自己今天的行为没有过分张扬而传到军人的耳里。

“他的舌头和蛇一样细长，虎牙也是异常的尖锐不过没有任何毒素……年纪大概在20-23岁左右，上半身的身体以及器官活动应该和我们没有区别。” 马修安静地分析让阿尔弗雷德也同一时间获得消息。

“现在需要你按住他，我要清理他下面的伤口。”被团长打得遍体鳞伤的身体并没有任何大碍，只需要休息几天就能恢复平时的活跃，问题就出现在他的下体需要消毒以免感染，但是处理伤口的刺痛以及心理残留的怖怯让治疗变得极其繁难。

“唔嗯.....嗯！嘶——！”为了防止亚瑟再次袭击马修，这次他迅速地坐上对方的尾巴上拿出沾满药水的棉签触碰入口的边缘。回忆汹涌再次占据蛇男的理智，兽医触碰尾巴的瞬间便暴虐浮躁地扭动尾巴尽可能地，尽可能地想要甩开对方同时威胁地发出嘶吼声。

阿尔弗雷的的安抚不再凑效，亚瑟挣脱对方的怀抱起身去袭击眼前的男人。一切发生的猝不及防，马修闭上双眼等待危机扑向自己。直到时间一分一秒地流逝，身体没有任何疼痛以及气氛的压迫感逐渐消失他才估计勇气睁开双眼。阿尔弗雷德左手搂住对方瘦弱白皙的胴体，另一只手则是伸在前方任由亚瑟使劲地咬出血，发泄自己内心的恐慌。

“嘘....好孩子.....”马修将沾满血的棉签放到一旁后立即远离对方，酥养与刺痛的触觉消失后亚瑟才敢睁开自己的双眸。  
一切并没有他所想的那么糟糕，阿尔弗雷德沾满鲜血与齿印的右手让他感到愧恧，不过对方并没有责备自己相反亲吻他的后脑勺慰藉他。阿尔弗雷德起身让蛇男独自躺在沙发上休息好让他有个人空间，同时也给自己机会去清理伤口。

“嗯……所以……他不咬人。”马修跟随着双胞胎走到厨房里拿出紧急腰包，嘴脸却不忘露出嘲讽的笑容刺激对方。

“你知道他在害怕。或许你应该感谢我救了你，毕竟你才是他想要的猎物。”阿尔弗雷德翻起白眼坐在椅子上伸出手里所应当地等待兽医处理自己的伤口。

“是是是....”

“我应该注意什么事项？”

“什么意思？”兽医在用盐水清理伤口时抬起头问长相与自己相似的弟弟。

“亚瑟往后的日子当然是住在这里，所以我应该注意些什么？”阿尔弗雷德像是被马修愚蠢的问话给逗笑，他挑起眉毛用揶揄的口吻回答道。

“你不是在和我开玩笑吧？”

“拜托！我可是花了15万美金才救出他的！”以为马修要与自己作对的商人立马提高声音反驳，却不料自己暴露出自己的秘密。

“你花了多少！！？？”勃然大怒之下马修用棉签大力地按压在阿尔弗雷德被虎牙所咬的位置，看着对方哭诉求然也没法熄灭他心中的怒火。

15万对于他们来说是不少的数量，但也并不是天价。实际上按照阿尔弗雷德工作的惯例不需要半年时间并能赚回那些钱，不过往好的方面想他的确是救出一个人，又或是某种生物，一切终归好过他在酒吧上花天酒地。  
\---------------------------------------------------

之后的几个月里为了让亚瑟能够安心定志地住在豪宅里，他曾一度试图改造其中一间客房，甚至与设计师进行交流将房间改造成虚拟森林，不幸的是正当两人达成协议时候遭遇不速之客的马修拒绝两人的提案。

绿树蟒蛇喜欢在潮湿较阴凉的环境生活，这点从每次阿尔弗雷德洗澡时亚瑟总跟在身后一起爬进浴缸时就得知。亚瑟毕竟不是真正的蛇，长时间在潮湿的地方带着也会让身上起疹子，只要不是过于干热的地方对于他来说都是适合小憩的地方。年轻的蛇男晚上总是趁阿尔弗雷德熟睡时钻进被子里用尾巴缠绕住他的大腿，双手抱住他的胳膊后才肯闭上双眼休息。经过大量的阅读阿尔弗雷德才发现这一切的来源只是蟒蛇的歇息习惯并没有放在心里，直到夏天的来临彻底改变他的想法。

炎热的夏天里阿尔弗雷德浴缸放慢冰凉的水冲洗身上粘稠的汗水，商人放松身体舒心地躺在清澈冰冷的水里，亚瑟总是能找到他要求一起泡在水里。奇怪的是亚瑟从不敢孤身一人泡在水里，但这些阿尔弗雷德并没有放在心上慷慨地邀约对方与自己一同入水。对于亚瑟来说这可是求之不得的机会，没有丝毫犹豫便爬进浴缸里躺在对方的身上，任由阿尔弗雷德粗壮的双臂抱着他瘦弱的身子。

两人的距离在茫茫之中被拉紧，或许是一直以来在世外桃源伶俜的生活让他从难以隐藏自己的感情。与阿尔弗雷德近距离的接触使他的心跳加速，肚子里像是有蝴蝶在飞舞而有奇怪的感觉，他无法控制自己的尾巴在兴奋地摇摆，柔软丝滑的肌肤不断地磨蹭着男人的大腿。最终看到商人柔情似水的眼神里透露出野兽般的欲望，双唇轻微一笑却像是猎网逮捕亚瑟的心。 

仿佛一时间亚瑟明白自己对男人的感情，双颊像是被火燃烧半红润下像是虚脱靠在对方的肩膀上遮住自己羞耻的颜面。自己的情感就像是透明的纸片，毫不费力地阅读那一张张纸片背后的景色。阿尔弗雷德似乎早已看透年轻蛇男的心思，但他却无法感到厌恶，相反还有一丝挑逗对方的欲望。

年长的商人顺着亚瑟的颈椎线迂缓地用双手握住那双曲线明显的丰硕肉臀，强壮而有力的双手从轻柔的触碰逐渐增加力道，显然对方故意让亚瑟感受到自己在一点点地被占有的滋味。阿尔弗雷德双手缓慢地上下滑动着亚瑟的腰部，让他感觉到自己的男根因为那柔软的肉穴不断的磨蹭而渐渐变得粗壮。

硬物的不断摩擦让亚瑟羞涩地抱紧商人的脖子，情欲的催促下伸出细长灵活的舌头在对方的耳边舔弄，甚至因为磨蹭的速度变得越发猛烈使他情不自禁地发出轻吟声，直到龟头在进入外穴间亚瑟惊慌失措地推开阿尔弗雷德逃离浴。等到阿尔弗雷德回神时发现自己依旧孤苦伶仃地坐在浴缸里，手指梳过他湿润的金发背后靠在冰冷的石头上垂头丧气地责怪自己。

亚瑟或许只是一个刚成年不久的小孩，他甚至从未见过与自己相似的伙伴更别说是人类。虽说他面对自己时已经古灵精怪的个性已经很好地体现出对自己的感情，但毕竟差点被侵犯的记忆如同文明古董的唱片随处在商场里播放着，这让阿尔弗雷德对自己的行为感到懊悔不已。  
\------------------------------------------------

从那次事件之后亚瑟总是有意地避开自己，不会再想往常一样阿尔弗雷德工作时趴在沙发上恬静地观察对方，也不会像以往对他有任何身体接触或撒娇，更不会在晚上时偷偷摸摸地钻进被子里抱着商人入睡。庆幸的是每当阿尔弗雷德出门工作时他总会躲在一旁目送对方离开，也许这是唯一对方还在乎自己的证明使商人松了口气。

这天星夜里阿尔弗雷德微醉地从应酬回来，脑袋因为酒精效应而感到昏沉使他马不停直视蹄地跑回房间里希望倒在床上睡到天亮。不过计划往往赶不上变化，商人打开灯的瞬间发现床上有巨型生物在被子里蠕动，在酒精的壮胆侠他毫不畏惧地翻开被子逮捕怪物时，却发现只有亚瑟一人脸红耳赤地抱着本该在篮子里未洗的衣服，急促的喘息见不断散发着热气，娇唇红润的双重早已被自己的唾沫覆盖。

“亚瑟？”

“哈啊......”亚瑟的眼眶里积满泪水，似乎是被阿尔弗雷德发现而感到耻辱，意识下紧闭着双眼将衣物抱紧在脸上蹭着，深吸气吸取对方衣服上的气味能够让他稍微平静下来。阿尔弗雷德伸手去触碰对方颤抖的肩膀，想要将亚瑟翻过身体好面对自己，尽管在蛇男的挣脱下依旧不是商人的对手，最终他平躺在双上任由阿尔弗雷德观察自己身体的变化。

像是被羞辱一样亚瑟用自己的胳膊挡住双眼，他无法在自己变得如此淫乱的情况下直视阿尔弗雷德。商人看着如同火焰般灼热的身体以及他哭泣的声音更是让人感到怜悯，亚瑟尾巴的颜色变得比一如既往更加艳丽，他从未露出过的阴茎现在变得红肿带着粘液暴露在外，一切的异常让阿尔弗雷德意识到是对方的发情期。

“嘘....你美丽极了，这没什么好羞耻的。”阿尔弗雷德哄小孩一般轻柔的口吻在亚瑟耳边说道，同一时间缓缓地移开对方的手臂改成握住手指在掌心上落下轻吻。商人成熟稳重又从慢爱惜的眼神让亚瑟感觉到体内变得越发灼热，他身上所散发的温和又清爽的气息让他的欲火再次重升。

“阿……尔……”由于舌头比普通人意外的纤细使他到现在只能发出几个简单的单词，但阿尔弗雷德并不在意因为对方的双眸充满灵性，仿佛只需要注视便能够理解对方的心情。

亚瑟眯起充满欲望的翡翠双眸，这次他不再害怕地抱住商人的脖子拉下让两人的距离只隔着一寸。触不可及的距离让蛇男开始变得焦虑不安，有过丰富经验的阿尔弗雷德则是保持距离微笑地煽动着对方的情绪，最后在欲望的催情下他简单地亲吻商人的嘴唇。

没有过任何经验的接吻，只是双唇简单的碰触让阿尔弗雷德发觉眼前的青年比以往更加的单纯可爱。这次商人不再掩盖自己的情感，手轻捏对方的下颚让他抬起头与自己从慢情欲的冰蓝双眼对望。一瞬间恐慌再次占据亚瑟的内心正试图挣脱时，比自己想象的要柔软的双重覆盖在自己的唇瓣上，轻柔的动作让蛇男终于放松自己的身体享受从未感受过的舒服。

阿尔弗雷德像是打招呼一样轻吻在对方的双唇下，一旦得到认可后便开始品尝自己身下的猎物。商人的舌头扫过对方红润的下唇，用自己的嘴唇轻捏又拉扯着对方的唇瓣好让他也品尝到自己的呼吸。亚瑟一旦习惯后他便开始加深彼此的拥吻，同时也保持了该有的温柔让青年感到安心。

断开吻后亚瑟依旧眯起充满幸福的双眸，嘴上所露出的微笑和喘气都似乎在邀约着商人。这次阿尔弗雷德不再留情地亲吻对方，失去了以往的温柔变得暴躁与激烈地接吻。亚瑟张开嘴要呼吸的瞬间让商人的舌头趁虚而入，唾沫间的交换与柔软舌头的交缠让蛇男无法正常思考，这可比以往抱着阿尔弗雷德睡更加的亲近使他无法自拔。

舒服的接吻又充满窒息感让亚瑟已经变得比以往发情期更加的兴奋。阿尔弗雷德结束两人之间的吻时，蛇男已经虚脱地躺在床上翻起白眼，面容通红地流下欲望所残留的口水回味着两人舌头呼气味之间的纠缠。

欲火依旧挺起的亚瑟他忍不住用自己细长的手指在与阿尔弗雷德接，吻间磨蹭着，商人看着被欲望冲昏头脑而无法正常思考的蛇男，那一副令人怜惜的表情却让他想要将对方弄得凌乱不堪。阿尔弗雷德挪开亚瑟的手后用自己宽厚温热的手握住他的男根，熟练地迅速滑动早已因为兴奋而湿透的性器。

“唔嗯……哈……”一向自己解决的生理问题如今却被暗恋的对象握在手里玩弄，这对于亚瑟来说不仅是最兴奋的时刻同时也是最幸福的。情色的娇喘声始终让他感到有些拘束，曾不知道自己会有如此放荡的一面让他情绪激昂，但下体被温热的手掌不断握紧快速抽动而带来的紧致猛烈摩擦让他无法克制。

亚瑟双臂抱住商人的脖子，鼻尖不断地蹭着他的颈侧，阿尔弗雷德身上所散发的香气如同毒品令人上瘾。不知不觉中亚瑟深处细长的舌头玩弄着对方的耳朵，伶俐的舌头快速地舔舐每个细节，不忘在阿尔弗雷德拇指磨蹭他的系带时在他的耳边发出赞叹的娇喘声。

“哈啊！……嗯啊.……！！”湿润的嘴唇与舌头很快覆盖在阿尔弗雷德的颈侧上，他毫不在乎亚瑟开始撒娇的吸吮最终留下红印。随着射精的欲望手中的男根也变得越发活跃，连同心脏的血管一起疯狂地跳动。阿尔弗雷德的拇指在他极其敏感的马眼上按下，加大力道上下磨蹭让透明的粘稠水珠涂抹在前端的所有部位下。

一瞬间就像被雷电劈到一样，身体痉挛地抽搐脑袋一片空白失去意识地躺在床上，这段美妙的高潮让亚瑟想要在多难耐住一会儿享受更多的快感，但身体却早已背叛他让大量浓稠的白色液体喷射到他的胸膛与小腹上。

高潮过后亚瑟怠倦地躺在床上，满脸通红地望向阿尔弗雷德，欲求不满的眼神注视着男人。粉嫩的小舌头从嘴里吐出，看着对方年轻可爱的表情实在让人不忍心就这样抛下不管。阿尔弗雷德从床柜上抽出几张纸巾后擦拭着对方的身体，同时府下身子再次亲吻对方玫瑰红的嘴唇。

“你看上去还不满足呢……还想要吗？”纸巾擦拭过龟头上所残留的精液让男根再次兴奋地颤抖，阿尔弗雷德狡滑奸诈地露出诡异的笑容，食指再次顶住龟头轻柔地摩擦敏感的马眼。亚瑟眯眼咬紧牙根都抽一口气，酥痒的快感虽然痛苦却十分地令人兴奋上映，年轻荷尔蒙风发的蛇男缺少该有的耐心，他无法抵抗夏娃主动将甜美的禁果带入自己的嘴边狠狠地咬下一口，却也从此坠入深渊。

“告诉我你想要什么……” 戏谑的口吻与轻笑声让亚瑟感到无比的羞耻，但不管是身体还是大脑头从头到尾想要的都是阿尔弗雷德一人，于是他抛弃自己的自尊胆怯地爱抚着商人鼓起的裤头。

“然后呢？”阿尔弗雷德的得寸进寸却让亚瑟无法讨厌，或许他内心正是希望被对方重视才十分顺从对方，但同时又享受那些难为情的言语洒落在他的身躯上。亚瑟屏住呼吸羞怯地看向别处，同时双手缓缓地撑开他早已被爱液湿润的粉色肉壁。

阿尔弗雷德知道这已经是亚瑟的极限，因此不打算再为难对方地捧起他的双颊再次接吻。经过两次的训练亚瑟对接吻变得娴熟，这次他抓住商人的衣领主动拉下，纤细的手在对方解释的胸口上磨蹭着加进彼此之间的距离。

宽厚既温暖的手掌抚摸着亚瑟的颈侧，拇指轻快地扫过他的颧骨。惺惺相惜的两人深情地互望这彼此，情窦初开的亚瑟慌张又 憨涩地闭上双眸等待着那干涩的嘴唇再次柔和地重叠在自己之上。阿尔弗雷德亲吻他的额头与眉间，意识下亚瑟以为下一个目标是自己嘴唇时微微嘟起嘴等待着。

“你——！”直到接吻迟迟不来让亚瑟有些焦虑地睁开眼睛，却发现对方眯着那双天空蔚蓝的双目，胜利似的看着小孩在一旁天真烂漫地嬉戏。瞬间亚瑟意识到自己愚昧的行为，他恼怒地推开对方想要逃脱，允许的话甚至想要钻进洞穴里埋藏起来知道羞耻驱散。可阿尔弗雷德并没有给他那个机会，不需要会儿的功夫双手抓住他的手腕再次将亚瑟压回床上。这次他压在对方的身上，不再有挑逗而是真诚地注视着自己爱慕的人便低头深情地堵住那双闹变扭的爱人。

亚瑟张开嘴邀约对方的进入，舌头之间的缠绕与唇瓣的交接更是让两人等不及肢体上的缠绵。阿尔弗雷德坐在对方的尾巴上迅速地解开衬衫的扭开，亚瑟也在等待的期间不断亲吻着对方的脖子与下颚，像是在催促对方直到最后一个口子终于被揭开。

阿尔弗雷德把衣服随意地扔到地上，他小麦色的肌肤与亚瑟苍白的肤色成了鲜明的对比。在商人的眼里亚瑟就像是一件高度完成的艺术品精细而文雅，修长的睫毛以及翠绿色的眼瞳早在第一眼时俘获阿尔弗雷德的芳心。

淡色的乳晕在洁白的肌肤面前显得无比粉嫩，长期在树荫下生活的亚瑟就像一座完美的雕刻品没有任何瑕疵。阿尔弗雷德一手搂着对方的瘦弱的腰，同时抓住对方的手腕以免他坐立不安地挣脱。

烂熟的性爱经验让商人从亲吻对方的轮廓下手，随之缓慢地移动颈侧与胸口。还没任何反应的乳晕和往常一样平滑柔软，不在告知下商人先是用双唇亲吻乳晕，比起其他部位还要敏感的肌肤在情欲的急促下边的异常兴奋。亚瑟能感受到他与阿尔弗雷德之间的心里与肢体上的距离将会在这之后更接近，思考过后他安心地低头看着对方可口地品尝自己的样子。

柔软而湿润的舌头覆盖在亚瑟灼热的肌肤上吸吮着小块肌肤，微小的刺痛使亚瑟发出难受的轻吟声，直到那灵活的舌尖不断地在乳首上徘徊。瘙痒的触感让青年想要挣脱，但被阿尔弗雷德所抓住的手让他束手无策，只能眼睁睁地看着自己的身体出现其妙的反应。

“嗯啊....哼嗯...！！”舌尖柔软而有力，不断地被吸吮下他的乳晕周围变得红肿同时留下淡淡的齿痕。双唇离开后空气的冰凉打在他敏感的肌肤上，乳首的不断缩紧变得疼痛让他下意识地低头看着自己身体的变化。被阿尔弗雷德舔弄的乳首已经变成一块硬果实，商人指甲在乳尖的禁闭口轻微滑过那股刺激的快感便通过神经不断扩散。

亚瑟合闭双眼想要减轻视觉上带来的刺激，此时的阿尔弗雷德已经放过被玩弄而硬起的乳首，转眼间继续挑逗另外还没被开发的一边。青年缓缓地吐气以为只要自己保持平静就不再有任何感觉，显然商人比他看上去的老练许多。一手的拇指轻快而有力地上下挑逗着乳尖，刺痒的触感使亚瑟变得胆战心惊，第一次体会到除了生殖器意外带来的快感是那么的陌生又十分胆怯。

眼前一片黑暗记忆仿佛又将他拖回马戏团的那个夜晚，无数双手再次粗暴地抚摸着他的身体，尽管他全力以赴地挣扎却无法挣脱影子手。恐慌再次占据他的理智，就连呼吸也变得越发急促全身冒汗，最后团长的影子再次坐到自己身上时迅速地解开皮带露出他那肮脏令人作呕的生殖器。凶猛的回忆不停地追逐着他，亚瑟不寒而栗地看着上方的团长发出下流的笑声。

“亚瑟，看着我……”直到和蔼的口吻轻声地叫住青年的名字，一切的回忆像是从未发生过，透过灯光脑内一片空白，亚瑟虽然迟疑了一会儿最终唯唯诺诺地睁开双眼。蔚蓝的双眸温情脉脉地注视着自己，这时他才明白自己是被爱的。

“你看上去很在害怕，要我停下吗？”

“不……但、没法……控、控制。”出于愧疚亚瑟尽可能地与阿尔弗雷德避开视线，对于商人的问话他有些迟疑，但在完全明白后又立即地摇头否认艰难地说出一个句子。

“那就睁开眼睛看着。这里没有没人，就我和你。只有我要对你做爱，告诉你如何去体会和享受，明白了吗？”阿尔弗雷德双手捧起青年稚嫩的脸庞，轻柔地按摩着他的太阳穴，嘴上露出的温和的微笑亲吻在他的鼻尖上。在商人的质问下亚瑟毫不犹豫地点点头，一股暖意不断地从心里涌出使他怀疑自己又即将进入发情状态，殊不知那只是幸福的源头罢了。

亚瑟抱住阿尔弗雷德的脖子扬起自己的脑袋让两人一起倒入床中，男人肆意地亲吻与吸吮他因为情欲而变得红润的肌肤。瘙痒而温情的亲吻不断地扩散在亚瑟的全身，他紧紧地抱住商人迟迟不肯放手，最终男人像是安慰小孩露出微笑亲吻着他的脸颊再次将注意力转回到她的身体上。

“亚瑟，我想看你触碰自己的样子……可以吗？”英俊的长相与那柔情的眼神始终是亚瑟的致命点，他害羞地点了点头便用胳膊挡住自己的嘴唇与鼻子，哪怕只有一点作用他也想要遮挡自己玫瑰般红润的双颊。

比起阿尔弗雷德要细小许多的手刚好地握住自己的男根，他没办法像以往那样老练地自慰，那双锐利的眼神正在注视着自己让他变得兴奋不已，下体也不断地涌出湿润的透明爱液十分不自在。尽管此时的角度刚好遮住自慰的风景却也无法遮挡阿尔弗雷德充满兽性的眼神，让一个没有丝毫经验的他要在自己心仪已久的对象面前表现出最淫乱的一面，此时的亚瑟心急如焚他更希望阿尔弗雷德能够带领自己达到高潮。

阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟的手掌定在龟头上面不断地左右滑动，右手和普通男人一样迅速地上下撸动着男根，在紧握的手掌里与摩擦所得到的紧致快感使得青年舒服地张开口喃喃自语地娇喘。龟头不断地被玩弄使他全身在兴奋中不断地哆嗦，也不顾上自己的双颊如同玫瑰绽放般红润，他现在只知道阿尔弗雷德也处于勃起的状态看着自己，从那锐利的眼神也看得出对方早已迫不及待地向插入。

阿尔弗雷德迅速解开皮带与裤子露出灼热雄壮的肉棒，亚瑟潜意识的反应直盯着眼前布上血丝的器官饥渴地舔舐干燥的嘴唇。只是肉眼的观赏他的肉穴已经兴奋地缩紧，仿佛视觉与意淫就能够帮助他达到高潮。

一直藏在裤子里的肉棒早被亚瑟楚楚可怜的样子勾引的直发痛，现在唯一环节的方式只有与对方同一时间爱抚着各自的性器。阿尔弗雷德看着青年阴茎下方的肉穴早已湿漉漉的，仿佛在指引阿尔弗雷德去触碰它。

“嗯啊——那、等、哈啊……” 好奇之下阿尔弗雷德深处两根手指触碰着他丰满而柔软的外穴，被淫水沾湿的下体不断地被手指来回爱抚着。肉穴超乎寻常的柔嫩，比起普通人的肉体格外的丰厚让人禁不住多去触碰。柔滑的肉穴似乎有一层薄薄的保护层，让异物的插入变得更加顺手。

亚瑟抓住即将插入的手指，对方明白自己的用意后没有立即插入而是依旧在外穴中徘徊，直到手指逐渐地深入丰硕的肉体里轻柔地揉蹭却还未真正地插入肉穴里。酥麻的触感虽然细微，本不应该起到任何作用但终究不是自己的手指也起了催情的效果，亚瑟咬紧下唇，双手紧握着白色床单任由商人的手指触碰着自己的肉穴，随后缓缓地将一根手指插入他湿热的体内。

“亚瑟……你可真是个坏孩子，背着我藏了这么色情的本性吗？居然在只是玩乳首就能让你这么湿，可真是个淫乱的家伙！”一边辱骂着亚瑟手指同时也缓慢地插入肉穴让阿被弗雷德感受到了前所未有的压迫感。湿润柔嫩的肉壁紧紧地吸住他的手指，上下壁也随着亚瑟的呼吸不断收缩挤压着。

“哈、啊……对、对不起——啊！”在气氛的渲染下亚瑟并不知道自己为何道歉，只是商人脸上所露出满意的笑容在寓意着他做的一切都是对的。随着湿润的粘液不断地溢出手指的深入也变得轻而易举，意外之下他很快吞噬阿尔弗雷德整根中指。从没被插入的小穴被突如其来的刺激受到惊吓使他不知所措，但细微的痛楚却无法抵挡快感的流入。

阿尔弗雷德缓慢地抽动自己的手指，奸诈的笑容看着沉迷在欲望中的青年。从亚瑟的呻吟判断他的适应度，商人很快加上第二根手指，但随着粗物体的增添也不得不让蛇男深呼吸歇息。亚瑟咬着食指仰制住自己的娇喘声，景观如此问尾巴兴奋地摇摆甚至缠绕着阿尔弗雷德的腰部已经出卖了自己。

蛇一旦遇到自己信任又喜爱的人面前会情不自禁地缠绕着他，就像现在亚瑟的尾端小心翼翼地缠绕着商人，有用自己的尾端不断来回摆弄着他的手臂像是在乞求关注。阿尔弗雷德似懂非懂地爱抚着那平滑却柔软的尾巴，却不知在发情期时那一切都是他的弱点。

平时的生活里亚瑟一直享受阿尔弗雷德爱抚，酥麻而舒服的触感如今却变成他发情的导火索。商人亲吻着绿色的皮肤挑逗的眼神看着自己，这使亚瑟悸动的心雀跃不已。正当他起身要去阻止对方时，阿尔弗雷德似乎已经对等待感到乏味，一口气之下再次将两根手指迅速埋入紧致的肉体内。

手指灵活地在身体里蠕动着，像是在搜刮肉壁的每一个瘙痒处。手指被淫液沾湿而迅速抽动，淫靡的水声与自己肉壁不断地缩紧舍不得对方离开而发出的碰撞声不断地传入耳朵里。阿尔弗雷德舔舐着虎牙似乎已经做好随时吞噬眼前猎物的准备，在亚瑟的邀约下自投罗网地进入他的怀抱里。

“嗯啊——！啊.....”两根手指依旧不断地张开肉穴，凉风的碰触让小穴不由自主地抽搐想要紧闭，挣扎下也只会让手指更加深入触碰顶端的甜蜜处。亚瑟抬起腰部脑袋仰后紧握住被单，阿尔弗雷德却也趁机将胸前粉色的果实再次带入口中。硬挺的乳头不断地被舌头来回波动，刺痒的感觉使亚瑟不能自己地发出撒娇的叫声，随着手指不断猛烈与深入的抽插一直欺负着同一个位置人让他在快感中产生抵抗。

亚瑟的胸部已经被吸吮至红肿，但这依旧还没让阿尔弗雷德达到满足。处于自己的坏心眼他对亚瑟即便是爱也想看着他在舒服中哭泣达到高潮，或许这就是每个人心中肮脏的一面吧。商人双唇亲吻抿紧硬挺的乳头，牙齿粗暴地要着乳首让亚瑟在惊吓中达到无射的高潮，全身瘫乱在床上肉穴依旧不断抽搐。

“宝贝，你的夜晚还很长呢6。”全身红润布满水珠的亚瑟在阿尔弗雷德抽出手指的瞬间感到空虚，自以为终于在这折磨又令人上瘾的快感中结束时商人迅速地将裤子仍在床边，他跨坐在青年的胸口上握住自己膨胀难耐的男根接近亚瑟的最初。看着男人几乎病态的笑容亚瑟没有丝毫嫌恶地亲吻着不断溢出前精的龟头，用自己细长而敏捷的舌头快速来回拨弄这马眼，酥麻的快感使阿尔弗雷德泛起白眼发出赞叹地享受着。

“嗯……哈啊……”为了更加方便口交阿尔弗雷德前身俯在前方让自己的下体对准对方的嘴巴，剩下的一切由亚瑟生疏地解决。比自己大许多的肉棒不得不用双手握住，阿尔弗雷德粗厚的男根比起亚瑟的更加走热，吐出的血丝也连同心脏兴奋地跳动着。青年像是拧开瓶盖一样左右旋转地快速按摩着龟头，酥痒的电触感让肉棒轻微地颤抖同时发嘴里发出舒服的低吟声。

颜色和亚瑟比起略显深色，浓厚的雄性气息有如催情剂的效果使他不由自主地将粗壮的龟头含如口中。马眼口所涌出的精液与唾沫的混合让他的口中充满对方的性味，没有任何经验的他过于慌张地紧缩可能地将肉棒吞入，巨大的尺寸刚进入一半就已经是极限，这让他无法想象自己狭隘的肉穴是否能容下如此粗长的男根，光是想象已经让他的内壁迫不及待地缩紧。

“技术完全不行呢……下次我来好好的教你吧。”亚瑟星光熠熠的眼神令阿尔弗雷德露出体贴的微笑抚摸着柔软而又光泽的嘴唇，没有丝毫的失望只有温情的笑容。男人缓缓地将肉棒抽开，亚瑟像是不舍又逞强自己还能继续的深情脉脉地看着商人，手里依旧快速地撸动着难耐已久的肉棒。

既然亚瑟想要继续尝试阿尔弗雷德也没有拒绝的理由，他翻过身子让下体依旧在青年面前敞开，自己则是继续享受对方的新鲜肉体。商人再次迅速地握住亚瑟的男根挑逗着领口，两根手指也在肉穴的习惯性没有阻碍地插入深处。看着进出的手指水润而光泽也让他变得越发兴奋，亚瑟依旧尝试地将自己含入的更深，可惜他不仅仅缺乏经验还有过于寻常薄度的舌头让他不知如何去取悦眼前的男人。

阿尔弗雷德像是在做示范毫不犹豫地吞噬对方的男根将他带入深处，同时快速地摇摆着脑袋抽插着。在体内不断蠕动的手指撩逗着浅处的前列腺，阵阵如同电流冲刺着他的神经使尾巴不断地扭摆挣扎，不过同时却无法主档诱惑扭摆着自己的身躯想让对方加速甚至深入地侵犯自己。

看样子亚瑟的下体依旧保持人类的部分，最起码前列腺的刺激证明了这一点。阿尔弗雷德将男根吐出，脑袋从胯下看着亚瑟像是无辜般的孩子逞强般地想要突破自己，他开始模仿商人的技巧收紧双颊好让他稚嫩的肉颊磨蹭肉棒的边缘。强烈的吸力终于赢得阿尔弗雷德赞叹的声响，这对于亚瑟来说是一种鼓舞。

在好奇心的催促下他用手安慰着欲火燃烧的欲望，双唇却忍不住亲吻随着身体摇晃的球体。不过那里是阿尔弗雷德极其敏感的地方，不希望再亚瑟生疏的技巧下失去力气的控制而受伤，于是他握住自己的肉棒亲自再次抵在青年的嘴唇上。

亚瑟热烈迎接对方的阴茎再次插入嘴里，可这次阿尔弗雷德已经失去耐心欲火焚烧的性欲已经难以忍耐，他几乎是粗暴地将肉棒深深地插入对方的喉咙里，所说并没有完全地进入但龟头已经能感受到身后时所带来强烈的吸吮感。

“唔！啾嗯....哼嗯....”亚瑟并不明白这种痛楚，他只知道喉咙刺痛与灼热感随着阿尔弗雷德下体的抽动变得越发强烈，舌头也完全跟不上对方的速度去缠绕或者舔舐。尽管他想要挣脱这份痛苦，但阿尔弗雷德越是变得兴奋男根所流露出的精液更是激起亚瑟的欲望。

龟头凶猛的撞击已经堵上他的呼吸通道，亚瑟的双手与尾巴变得无力瘫软任由对方不断地在侵犯他的嘴唇。然而快感却无法忽视，因为窒息感让他的神经感官变得比以往更加的敏感，阿尔弗雷德两根手指撑开着他的外穴，另外一只手之便不停地在肉穴口快速地打旋蹂躏着。 瘙痒与喜悦让狭隘的小穴中不断地涌出更多透明的淫液，阿尔弗雷德也俯下身子去亲吻尾巴上的蛇鳞已经外穴丰满既柔软的肉体。

欣喜与肉棒被紧紧地吸收所带来的快感已经让他无法正常的思考，双手撑开那肥润的外穴看着粉嫩肉穴在兴奋与被观看之下而得到狂按地收缩。阿尔弗雷德用粉嫩而灵活的舌头舔舐着那还未成被开发的肉穴，舌尖不断地快速刺激着肉穴的外围这已经给予了亚瑟无限的快感。

舌头轻快地上下舔弄着肉穴的入口处，却也在对方神经痉挛的轻快下让厚实而柔软的舌头插入。比起手指要灵活却柔软的舌头，仿佛亚瑟体内有一条蛇不断地在肉壁里漫游着，舔舐着柔软的内壁又用舌尖时时刻刻撞击着寻找快感的所在处。阿尔弗雷德能感觉得到亚瑟再次即将进入高潮，他的肉壁频繁地收缩夹紧在体内的舌头。 酥痒以及舒服的温柔舔舐让他难以忍受，又是在窒息的情况下所有的快感都翻倍刺激着他的身体，最后他依旧没忍住泛起白眼在无射的高潮中射出少量的尿液。

阿尔弗雷德感觉到温热的液体不断地涌出，他才恢复意识地将肉棒从在快感里失去意识的青年嘴里抽出。亚瑟像是被玩坏的玩具脸红赤耳地躺在床上不动，翻起白眼的双眸迟迟没有回应，还有那不断哆嗦的身体也在高潮释放后无法停下。

“嗯……进、哈……”意识到自己过分的行为阿尔弗雷德拿起掉落的衣服迅速擦去青年身上的污秽，他想要抱起亚瑟去浴室里从新干净时却被对方用尾巴撑开拒绝。正当男人误以为对方生气地不想要他靠近时，亚瑟双手却小心翼翼地撑开自己的外穴感受着阿尔弗雷德饥渴的眼神在紧盯着那紧闭的粉色肉穴。

“事后可别后悔，这次我是不会再放你走的，亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德跨坐在亚瑟的身子上双唇亲吻拉扯着对方红润的唇瓣，感受着肉棒的粗壮在湿润的外穴边不断地摩擦直到龟头缓慢地突破厚实的穴外，前端与肉穴亲吻的瞬间亚瑟双手紧紧地抓住商人的手臂体会着灼热而粗长的肉棒缓慢而温柔的插入。

“哼嗯……啊！哈啊……！”过分柔软的肉穴做出挣扎的抵抗，但最终还是被男根插入。比起手指与舌头起来，这才是让他感受到撕裂的痛楚，对方并没有因为自己的私欲而一次性进入而是停下动作等待他的习惯。直到亚瑟的呼吸变得平稳阿尔弗雷德缓慢地抽出自己的龟头有迅速地插入，每次的进入都是一种折磨但有刺激着肉壁的神经，那撕心裂肺的快感令亚瑟无法克制地发出叫声但痛楚却依稀存在。

强烈的压迫与吸吮感在龟头刚进入的瞬间，湿热而柔软的肉壁已经将他死死裹住动弹不得，不过那只是阿尔弗雷德在快感中迷失自我罢了。男人用两只拇指撑开外穴欣赏着柔嫩的肉穴正一点点地吞噬自己粗壮的肉棒，同时男根与他的爱液融合在一块儿，每次的抽动总能发出情色的水声，这仿佛见在不断地提醒亚瑟他在阿尔弗雷德面前是多么淫乱而放荡的男孩子。

原本就过于紧致的肉壁在亚瑟的自我催眠下变得愈发兴奋，他能感觉到自己的肉穴在不断地缩紧磨蹭着体内的肉棒。在亚瑟的主动配合下扭摆着身躯，阿尔弗雷德插入时他脸上总是带着羞涩的微笑迎接对方的进入，但是在抽出的瞬间那种无比的快感让全身酥麻而紧绷，想要对方停下却也希望他迅速地插入。

“嗯啊——！唔嗯……”不知不觉痛楚已经被麻木代替了， 丰盈的肉穴不断地与粗壮的肉棒磨合下而有些红肿，但他已经无法顾忌事后的痛苦只想再一次达到与先前一样爽快的高潮。阿尔弗雷德快速的插入撞上最深处，快感如同强烈的巨浪淹没了理智让亚瑟躬起被，脑袋埋进枕头里翻起白眼地试图大喊，不过剧烈的刺激已经带走他的声音只留下回味快乐的哭泣声。

“啊……嘶哈……亚瑟……亚瑟”阿尔弗雷德脑袋靠在亚瑟的胸前下体毫无止境地侵犯者肉穴，恋人结合的画面以及青年的轻吟声已经将他的理智逼到悬崖。肉棒也随着欲望的增添不断地变得越发猛烈地撞击，龟头肆无忌惮地挤压着前列写同时又顺理成章地插入到最深处，商人在爱与性的刺激下变得暴虐浮躁风快地抽插，让整个房间里徘徊着肉体之间互相碰撞的响声。

快感一波平起接着又是一波巨浪，他卷起尾巴缠绕着阿尔弗雷德的大腿想要求饶，但是身体的贪婪早已失去求生欲，任由心仪的对象无情地发泄在自己的肉体里。阿尔弗雷德温柔地亲吻着亚瑟眼角上的泪水，梳起他被汗水沾湿的刘海嘴里不断地赞扬与慰藉着自己，但是下体却犹如发情的猛兽一般无法克制地侵犯那红肿却被快感不断激发而涌出蜜液的肉洞。

“啊！嗯哈……舒、服……哈.....”亚瑟咬紧牙根想要抗拒一击击的快感，但是肉棒快速地插入深处与顶端相撞的瞬间他已经彻底失去理智，脸上原本想要抵抗却被龟头撞击前列腺与顶端的敏感点时露出欣慰而又淫荡的笑容。

阿尔弗雷德亲吻他的轮廓已经颈侧，同样标下自己的所物的证明后抱住亚瑟的腰激烈地操弄那不知足的肉穴。阿尔弗雷德依旧不断地蹂躏着那紧紧吸住自己的粉色肉穴，自从赎下亚瑟后他再没有何任何人发生过关系，一个晚上的刺激已经让他的肉棒变得极其敏感，但是哪怕在射出前他也想要亚瑟与自己得到一样的快感。

“抱、抱歉.....嗯啊....要射了....！”高潮前的冲刺是无法用语言形容，急速的抽插让肉体碰撞的频率变得越发紧密，时时刻刻也在不停撞击以及深入地侵犯亚瑟的每个敏感点。青年乖巧地扬起头任由对方在脖子上留下痕迹，近距离的接触也能享受到亚瑟性感无比的娇喘声，最后在不断欺负与蹂躏亚瑟的前列腺下肉壁不断地收紧榨出大量白浊的精华。

尽管在得到高潮之后阿尔弗雷德依旧没有停止动作继续插入，直到他整根粗长的肉棒都埋在对方体内射出最后的精液才停息。微凉的液体不断灌入也让亚瑟高潮后的肉壁不点滴颤抖着，他的身体依旧享受高潮后所带来的快感和肢体上的痉挛。尽管他已经达到三次高潮，但是肉穴每次被阿尔弗雷德侵犯后却变得上瘾想要更多，但却又因为体力而动弹不得。

“啊……！好、多……”阿尔弗雷德亲吻亚瑟的额头与鼻尖最后露出欣慰的笑容亲吻他柔软的唇瓣，商人坐起身后才发现对方原来与自己同一时间高潮射出。雾气朦胧的清晨已经取代了黑夜，阿尔弗雷德看着对方黑眼圈后缓缓地抽出肉棒打算快速冲洗两人进入休息。可当亚瑟用手肘撑起身子后看着肉棒上沾满精液，以及自己的肉穴随着肉棒抽出后变得空档而流出大量浓稠的液体让他感到震撼。

商人发誓如果不是看在亚瑟第一次以及疲惫的份上，光是因为那充满诱惑性的一句话他绝不会放过青年将他再次压倒在床上。阿尔弗雷德快速地抽出纸巾擦拭男根上残留的精液，转身要抱起亚瑟去洗澡时对方却已经呼呼大睡，无奈之下阿尔弗雷德只好用毛巾沾湿水后简单地清理对方的身体再进去浴室里冲洗干净

\----------------------------------------------------------

阿尔弗雷德一向没有关窗帘的习惯，他喜欢清晨被暖洋洋的阳光照射在肌肤上的触感。可是对于亚瑟来说刺眼的光线就是他的天地，他本能地凑近身边的男人将脑袋埋在对方的颈侧里躲避阳光，却又因为熟悉的嗅觉让他惊醒。

“早上好，甜心。”阿尔弗雷德和煦的微笑地看向刚睡醒模糊的亚瑟，浓稠的爱意从像是溢出眼睛仔细地观赏他的小恋人。亚瑟此时才回忆起昨夜的缠绵，羞耻心让他迅速地逃离现场。亚瑟奋力地挣脱阿尔弗雷德的怀抱想要下床时却被那双有力的手再次抓住，这次商人不再留情地让对方赤脸地注视自己。

早晨能够与心爱的人一起起床，第一眼所看到的是对方依旧平稳地呼吸安详入睡地躺在身旁，希望对方真挚而柔情的双眼充满爱意地看着自己，这些简单的要求都是亚瑟对于爱情的憧憬。而当一切真的发生在眼前时，这些现象真是又虚幻使他产生了自卑，但阿尔弗雷德并不在意，因为他有一生的时间去证明亚瑟是值得被爱，而自己早在第一眼时就深深陷入对方的天真。


End file.
